It's just a prick
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: When Sanji gets exceedingly nervous about something he just can't avoid, he never expected Zoro of all people to attempt comforting him. Rated for cursing. Zosan, Highschool AU, Nakamaship / Beginning Zosan? Prompted One-shot.


Sanji bit into his bottom lip, staring down at the floor. A scowl marked his face and a million things were going through his mind. The most important being why the hell did this shitty school have rules against smoking inside? Because in all honesty, he could really use one. He let out a small growl, ruffling his hair in agrrivating before just resting his face in his hands.

He hated this, absolutely hated this. Every single year this shitty school made him go through this. Why, he had to ask himself, what could he have done so bad in a past life to have done this? He wasn't a bad guy, per say, he was a knight for women everywhere! He hardly ever got sick on top of that. So why was it he was sitting here now outside of the high school infirmary?

He lightly massaged his temples. One would think the school district would get the hint after he conveniently missed the mandatory days when this process usually went down. But Geez were those damn administrative bastards were stubborn. They caught him when he was least expecting it, otherwise he would've prepared! Now there was no where to escape... Unless.. He glanced down the hall at the exit doors.

Sanji could leave school early. There wouldn't be to many consequences in that right? Maybe some detention, or suspicion at worst? But was it worth it for this one thing? His nerves told him yes, but his brain added a valid point. They'd just keep surprising him and tracking him down. Never again would he be able to sit freely in class without worrying that any second his name would be called on the annoucements.

Or even worse, because he didn't go through with it his club activities – oh god not the cooking club, they had just gotten in a mega attractive transfer student! - he'd be suspended from those too. He jolted up right in his chair, grabbing his arm tightly. He pressed his lips together firmly, and took a deep breath. He lived through the last times he had to do this, why would this time be any different.

While Sanji continued to give himself a pep talk inside his head the door to the infirmary opened. Sanji nearly made it into the air as he jumped so fast. His blue eye scanned the intruder and his anixety immediately shifted into annoyance. It was the shitty Marimo, wearing an ugly mug of an expression while rolling back his shoulder. He seemed to be massaging at the top part of his left arm. He glared back in return.

What was that shit head doing here? He couldn't possibly be in the same boat as Sanji could he? Though as Sanji's eye began to look away, he caught sight of the neon green colored bandaid on Zoro's forearm. He couldn't help but grin and let out a chuckle. How adorable, it matched his hair.

"Shitty bastards got you too Marimo?" He teased.

Zoro shrugged, glancing stubbornly away for a moment. They hadn't 'got' him, he came willingly. Damn curly idiot making it sound as if he were brought here against his will or something. Besides it was something mandatory and annoying. He was just getting it done so the announcements would continue to let him sleep in class in peace.

"Heh, least I didn't get dragged down here like some Pansy."

Sanji's curly eyebrow twitched. He wasn't dragged down here, he was escorted. By the lovely student consul member Vivi too at that. Of course he'd do anything she asked of him without question. So yeah, no dragging of any sort.

"Like I would need to be dragged here, I came willingly thank you very much. I'm surprised you were even able to find the infirmary." He replied smugly. Take that moss brains.

Zoro smirked. One thing the blonde seemed to be good at at least was setting himself up.

"Wasn't hard." He admitted. "Just had to follow the whining. Damn scaredy cat."

Sanji's expression seemed to hollow. The idiot had reminded him he was slightly terrified to be here. Perhaps the Marimo picked up on that though, narrowing his eyes and noticing as Sanji tightened his grip on his arm again. That cook was really freaking himself out wasn't he? Aw, shit. Now he kind of felt bad calling him out on it. Well no, he's an idiot for having an idiotic fear like that and if he couldn't handle the retort, maybe he shouldn't have provoked it.

Even though Zoro wanted to believe that, there was something about that fear on Sanji's face that made him soften, dropping his hand from his arm. He sighed.

"Are you seriously scared of some shot?" His tone was less sarcastic and more curious. It was interesting to imagine someone he spared with on a daily basis being so frightened of such a trivial thing. Then again there was that one time in gym when a spider landed on his uniform...

"As if you shitty Marimo, I'm not -" He attempted to bark back in his defense, only to loose his voice the moment his name was being called from the inside. The color drained from his face and it made Zoro's eyes widen.

It confirmed everything. Sanji clenched his jaw and stood up from his seat. He had to look at least slightly brave with the Marimo watching him like that. Zoro, feeling he needed to reassure him or some dumb shit like that, reached out and lightly put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's just like a tiny little prick..."

"I know it's like a tiny little prick it's just..."

Sanji's cheeks flushed lightly. God this was so embarrassing. It was one thing to be alone and listen to his own panic attack inside his head, but with Zoro here it was ten times worse. How uncool he must've looked in that moment. It was the spider event all over again dammit.

There was an odd sensation inside Zoro's chest at seeing the cook actually blush. He knew the circumstances were different but he couldn't recall ever seeing a sight like that before in all the years he knew him. He retreated his hand, using it to scratch nervously at the back of his neck. Fuck, what was he suppose to do in moments like these?

He guessed there wasn't really a rush to class. He was just going to sleep as soon as he got back anyway. Besides, its not everyday you get called out of class. Its practically a free ticket to skip once your done with the initial reason. He swallowed nervously. Was he actually going to suggest this?

"You know if you want..." He mummbled.

Sanji, who was already staring at the infirmary door turned his head back slightly, his face mostly hidden by fringe. What was this moron going to say now? Obviously its just going to be something shitty because he was a shit faced shit head who loved messing up Sanji's already shitty day.

Zoro's eyes slowly glanced over and met Sanji's. His own cheeks threatened to show red as they began to warm. He scowled in an attempt to reverse it, finishing the last of his sentence with more force than he meant to.

"I can hold your fucking hand."

Sanji stared at him a long moment, studying Zoro's face. What? Zoro was actually offering to help him in some way? Hold his...Sanji's eye glanced down Zoro's arm.. Hand? Oh shit, what was the use. It was pointless to resist it any longer. He'd only probably break out into tears in front of the nurse anyway if it were just him. God the embarrassment that was coming with or without Zoro. He frowned and looked back to the door.

And with his body ready to open and go through it, his arm sneaked back towards Zoro, his hand extending. He didn't admit it out loud at least that he needed it, but Zoro was able to read the message loud and clear. He pouted to himself, glanced around to make sure no one was in the halls and then took Sanji's hand into his. Then together they entered the office.

Thanks to the help of Zoro most of the predicted disaster was avoided. There was still an aching pain in his hand though from the moment Sanji had caught a glimpse of the needle that would be invading his flesh. The feeling of the shiver still on the top of his skin from when the nurse teasingly squeezed it to see if it was ready. It would appear when both an attractive lady and a needle were involved, the cook's perverted ways took a back seat.

It was worth it though, Zoro admited to himself before swearing to never think such a thing again. Feeling Sanji's face dig into his shoulder as he buried his face in Zoro's uniform sleeve, determined not to watch what was going on as he offered his arm. The smell of Sanji's hair he'd never gotten the chance to whiff before or the soft caress as its stray tips tickled the side of his cheeks.

Zoro's face was still even red and burning with embarrassment when they'd finally exited, Sanji bitching about his arm and the pink band aid he'd been forced with. Zoro glanced over him after realizing he paused for a short while and that they were almost back to their classes.

Sanji, whose face might have been pink as a side effect or something different Zoro didn't understand, angled down towards the floor. He abruptly stopped.

"Oi." He said lowly, glancing over at some lockers, his pride forcing him not to look in Zoro's direction. "Tell anyone what happened back there and I'll kill you."

Zoro's lips couldn't help but curve. He guessed Sanji was finally over his little spasm.

"Nah." He began, slipping his hand into his pocket. He turned towards his classes door. " 'Sides, that witch always says keeping the blackmail's brings more profit."

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a prompt from my beta reader _MuffingGirlBethan_! I hope you still love it! I occasionally will take random prompts to write one-shots to and this was from a prompt mania I did on my tumblr a week or so back. There are still a few more from it I want to do so keep an eye out! Or maybe you want to try sending me a prompt ? If i'm interested in writing it ;D I'll let you know! Review if you'd like! xoxo Thank's so much Bethan for being an awesome Beta Reader!**


End file.
